Boomslang(Sebastian Moonblade)
Orange Monochrome Boomslang This character belongs to {Sebastian Moonblade}. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. He was made for a contest the theme I got was aggravated burglary. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Boomslang has the body of a HiveWing with the wings and back spikes of a Skywing. His top scales are a dark, dried blood, red with gold spots his back spikes are a darker red than his top scales. The scales outlining his underbelly are black as are his horns and Talons. The Very top of his head is the same color as his spikes, next to that is a dark gold color then a dark dried blood red. Boomslangs underbelly is a very light red. His eyes are green. P E R S O N A L I T Y Most times he is the loyal leader of the Blood Pirates and he is very friendly with the members as he considers them family. But when he is on a mission he goes slightly insane and likes to blow stuff up with homemade bombs. He uses bombs on every mission he goes on, even if it would be better to do stealth. Because of this the Blood Pirates are known for blowing stuff up before or after they rob it. S K I L L S *'Bomb building:'Over the years Boomslang has taught himself to build explosives of all kinds and he knows exactly how to make the bomb he needs for a certain mission *'Diluted Toxin:'Since Boomslang is a hybrid, his toxin is slightly diluted, so instead of getting completely paralyzed only the limb that was stabbed will become paralyzed. H I S T O R Y Boomslang was born to a relatively well off family in a large city, his father was a priest and his mother usually stayed at home with Boomslang and his siblings. But it did not last as his mother(the HiveWing) was soon hunted down by the Skywings and killed. After that his father distanced himself from Boomslang and his siblings. One day he didn’t come home; leaving Boomslang , the eldest, to fend for himself and the two young dragnets. They survived on the streets for a while, living in a abandoned shack at the edges of the city. To get food Boomslang would steal from the local market by using explosions as a distraction. He soon became passionate about making and using bombs. One winter there was a huge famine throughout the city and both of Boomslangs siblings became sick. Because of the sickness and lack of food his young sister died. But he was able to save his younger brother. After this incident Boomslang chose to leave the city and ended up making a gang known as the Blood Pirates, and because Boomslang still had his passion for building bombs, the gang is known for bombing stuff up. T R I V I A *Text here G A L L E R Y 261C31A1-C205-4E5D-8415-39F06C12C01F.jpeg|Headshot by me! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:Characters